boring_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons list
Weapons are what you use to kill the bad guys. They have a variety of effects, such as the Crossbow and Tranq Rifle's poisonous bullets, or the Blaster's unlimited ammo and multiple firing modes. However, there is also equipment that adds greater variety to playstyles, such as the many tactical grenades, the Jetpack, and the Skateboard. Melee Weapons *'Fists': Fists are the basic weapon of combat and you can use them to punch enemy players when disarmed. Each hit does 15 damage, and alt-fire blocks other's punches. Fists can also be used to repair generators, albeit slowly. *'Sword': The sword is a powerful melee weapon capable of quickly killing a non over healed player in a mere two swings (50 damage per hit). You can parry sword attacks by enemy players with its alt-fire. If the parry is successful, it insta-kills the player that striked you with their sword. *'Wrench': The wrench is mainly a support weapon, and should be mainly utilized in defense. It can be used to repair base structures incredibly fast. It's however a weak melee weapon, dealing 25 damage per swing. *'Plank': The third-shortest range melee weapon, it deals 33 damage normally, and striking the head of an enemy player deals 50 damage. It has no other special attributes. *'Knife': The shortest-ranged melee weapon next to the fists, it has the highest swing rate of all of them, and can also be used underwater. It's alt-fire function is throwing it, making it a powerful ranged weapon. It deals 20 damage per swing and it can kill instantly an enemy player if hit on their back. *'Hadouken': A gesture that when used, mimics the hadouken from Street fighter. It is a short ranged attack. Grenades, Equipment, and Misc Grenades are tactical weapons used to manipulate the battlefield or do immense damage. Equipment adds more diversity to playstyles. Misc are unique weapons. * Hand Grenade (Frag Grenade): Explodes after three seconds or on impact with an enemy. Low friction, very affected by gravity. Deals most damage at the center of the blast. *Nitrogen Charge (Cryo Grenade): Weaker than a normal grenade but with a larger blast radius and a slowing effect. *Party Grenade (Laser Grenade): It shoots out laser beams when it explodes. *Flashbang: Blinds and deafens all that are nearby. No damage, best used in Tacticool matches. *EMP Grenade: Stuns, disarms in a short radius. Low damage, short range. Instantly destroys base equipment. *Molotov: Spreads flames over an area. These can harm your enemies and yourself, but not teammates. *Potato Masher (Stick Grenade): It has the same attributes of a normal frag grenade except its wider throwing range and its lower damage. *Dynamite Stick: Deals a massive amount of damage but it takes about six seconds to explode and its presence is always revealed by its hissing noise. *Gas Grenade: Poisons anybody in its area of effect. *Healing Grenade: Heals anybody in its area of effect. Equipment allows you greater flexibility in the field. *Jetpack: More than doubles the height of the combat jump, allows firing of weapons while double jumping. When combined with weapons that have pushback, the effect is drastic. *Skateboard: Slippery controls, but much greater speed. Cannot fire weapons whilst in use, nor can you air jump. Wall jump is much farther. Destroyed on explosive damage. *Explosive Vest: Unleash your inner terrorist and become an instant-kill bomb, both to yourself and everyone around you. This includes teammates, so watch out! Upon its activation, the vest will explode in about five seconds. Any further damage taken after its activation set it off instantly. *Scuba Set: Lets you breathe underwater for a much longer period of time, see more clearly underwater and swim much faster. Useless in maps without water. Misc items are items that primarily deal damage, but dont fit in the other categories. *Boomerang: Infinite-use short-medium range weapon, deals 50 damage per hit, can hit up to twice on the same player. Press F to catch it, or you'll take 20 damage and drop it. *Tomahawk: High-damage short-range reclaimable weapons, highly affected by gravity. Deals 80 damage per hit, carries two at a time. *Kunai: Two sets of three kunai. Throws three kunai per shot, each one dealing 34 damage. Each kunai follows a slightly different path and can bounce off of walls once. *Pineapple: Deals one damage. That's it. Nothing special. One pineapple that deals one damage. Ranged Weapons Pistols tend to have a medium-high reserve ammo, and a fire-as-fast-as-you speed(they have a maxium fire rate except for the revolver), along with low damage. They're fairly straightforward weapons, so anybody can use them without any practice fairly well. *Pistol: 12 round magazine, short reload time. Medium range. Deals 12 damage on body, 24 on head. *Double Pistols: Same of above, with the only differences staying in their faster rate of fire, the doubled magazine and that both the pistols will fire with one click. *Silenced Pistol: Similar to the normal Pistol, but with a shorter range. Also, it deals 5 damage on body, and 34 on head. Doesn't reveal position in Tacticool. *Underwater Pistol: A special type of pistol that can be used and fired underwater. It deals more damage if used underwater and it's silenced. *Burst Pistol: Medium range, 10 shots. Short reload. Essentially a hand shotgun. *Revolver: 6 shots. It shots as fast as you click. Short reload per bullet, medium reload entire magazine. Powerful, deals 24-26 on body, 48-52 on head. Medium-high accuracy, medium range. *Hand Cannon: 42-45 damage on the body, 84-90 on the head. 7 shots, medium reload. Medium-low accuracy, medium range. *Old Pistol: Based on the original pistol from the first few Boring Man games. Shoots only left/right, high damage. 50 shots, no reload. Its bullets aren't affected by gravity and they travel until they meet an enemy player or a wall. Machineguns and Submachine Guns *Uzi: *Fire Uzi: 15 bullets, low damage, high fire rate, creates fire. *SMG: 50 bullets, silenced, fast movement speed and fire rate, medium-low damage. *Light SMG:40 bullets, fast movement speed and fire rate, low damage. *Long SMG: 35 bullets, fast fire rate, medium high accuracy, long range, low damage(8? on body), fast movement. *Power SMG: 40 bullets, fast movement speed and fire rate, medium damage. *Dual SMGs: 48 bullets, fast movement, very high fire rate. *Machine Gun: 100 bullets, slow reload, high fire rate, does 10-15? damage on body, low accuracy, while crouched increased accuracy. *Chain Gun (M134 Minigun): no reload, fast fire rate, 2 shots per click Assault Rifles and Precision Rifles *Assault Rifle (M16A2): *Light Assault Rifle: 25 bullets, high fire rate, fast movement, low accuracy. *Long Rifle (FAMAS): *Scoped Rifle: Can scope, high damage, low recoil, high accuracy, low firerate. *Power Rifle (AK-47): 20 bullets, medium-high damage, high recoil, *Underwater Assault Rifle: Can be used underwater, high fire rate. while on surface it does 8 damage on body. it does double the damage while you're in water. *Keymaster (SCAR-H): 20 bullets, Medium damage and fire rate, it has 3 shotguns shot that can be used with alt-fire. *Musket: 1 bullet, medium reload speed, high damage(80?), long range, bullets aren't affected by gravity. *Lever-Action Rifle: 4 bullets, bullets aren't affected by gravity, fast reload-per-bullet, high damage(80?). *Plinger: 6 bullets, long range, medium fire rate, medium-high damage, can only reload when the magazine is empty. *Sniper Rifle: 4 bullets, can scope, 100% accuracy while not moving, very low accuracy while moving, low fire rate, 50 damage on body and 100 on head, bullets aren't affected by gravity. *Bolt-Action Rifle: 6 bullets, shots aren't affected by gravity, can scope, 100 damage on head, high accuracy, medium fire rate, medium reload-per-bullet. *Tranquilizer Rifle: 6 darts, can posion enemy, damage: 15 on body 30 on head, fast reload, can scope, long range, medium-fast fire rate. *Heal Rifle: it heals everyone even your enemy, with alt-fire changes fire mode: laser(long range, slow fire rate) or bullets(short range, fast fire rate). Shotguns are short-medium ranged weapons that are very powerful and fire multiple bullets at once. *Sawn-Off (Sawed-Off) Shotgun: Very short range, medium-high damage. Very short reload for one shot, very short reload for two shots. *Double Barrel Shotgun: Same as above, but medium reload per shot, and alt-fire shoots both barrels at once. Has very high knockback in the air. *Pump-Action Shotgun: Fast reload per shot, 6 rounds per magazine. Slow reload per magazine, low pushback. *Auto-Shotgun: High damage, medium reload per shot, very slow reload per magazine, lots of pushback. 5 shots per magazine, full auto. Very high pushback, greatly improving double jump. *Old Shotgun: Based on the original shotgun from the first few Boring Man games. Shoots only left/right, high damage. No reload. Its bullets aren't affected by gravity and have short range. *Trench Gun (Shotgun): Rocket Launchers, Grenade Launchers and Explosive Launchers *Rocket Launcher: Fires a fast rocket with a decent area of effect. Deals low area of effect damage, but high damage on a direct hit, enough to instantly kill the enemy player most of the times. High pushback. Long reload. *Mortar: Can be used only when crounched, the bomb can bounce on wall. *Light Rockets (Light Rocket Launcher): *Grenade Launcher: *Heavy Grenade Launcher: *Gas Grenade Launcher: 2 granade, launches gas granade. *Plasma Gun: Laser Weapons, Electric Weapons and Acid Weapons *Muleslapper: 10 bullets, high fire rate, medium-high damage, long reload, alt-fire shots 5 bullets like a shotgun. *Railgun: No reload, slow fire rate, it does 40 damage, can scope, can penetrates body hitting every enemy behind the target. *Fusion Cannon: No reload, low fire rate, the more you charge more damage it does(can do 106? damage at maxium), it will explode killing you if you charge it too much. *Taser: Stuns and disarms opponents. 0 damage. No effect on base structures. Very short range. One shot, medium-long reload. Unlimited ammo. *Lightning Gun: long range lighning laser, no reload, can stun, low damage, high kickback and accuracy. *Acid Gun: arc shotting, very short range. *Goo Gun: 4 bullets, arc shotting, the Goo can get attached on wall for 1? second and damage any enemy who touches them. Special Weapons *Bow & Arrows: No reload, it 50 damage on body and 100 on head, arrows aren't affected by gravity. *Crossbow: No reload, can be used underwater, it does 15 damage on body and 30 damage on head, can poision enemy, bolts are not affected by gravity, low fire rate. *Grapple Hook: *Buzzer: *Magic: No reload, infinite shots, fire-as-fast-as-you speed(they have a maxium fire rate), 10 to15? damage on body, low-medium range, isn't affected by gravity. *Blaster: *The BFG (Big Flipping Gun): No reload, high fire rate and damage, explosive damage, long range. Most powerful weapon in the game, can only be gained in the map and disappear after the owner dies.